Prodigal Sister
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Mayam |Setting = Mykonos, Sarna |In-Universe Date = Year 2 |Production # = V0125 |Filming Dates = 23 March to 3 April 1997 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Robert Bielak |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Gary Jones |Order in Series = 66 of 111 |Order in Season = 7 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 123 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Two Men and a Baby" |Next Episode in Series = "...And Fancy Free" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Debt" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Debt II" |title cap image = }} Summary A young boy is getting a tattoo of a bird on his hand by his father while his younger sister gets one by their mother. They are for identification. Evil Amazons storm into the village and kill all the men and burn the houses. They take the young girls with them. The family runs away but are found by the Amazons. The father tells Rune (the young boy) to look after his sister. His sister is taken away and a red haired Amazon comes by and says "Die like the dog you are" then kills Rune's parents in front of him. She then slices him in the face. 13 years later. Hercules runs into a slave owner and frees his slaves. He finds a young blind man named Rune with a bird on his hand. He wants to find his sister. Hercules tells Rune that he will join him in his journey back to his home town because heard of Amazon trouble there. In the Amazon village, two Amazons are practicing fighting. Siri defeats Lucenne and a red haired woman named Mayem tells Siri that she could lead them if she worked harder. Siri just wants to win the next battle and hopes that Lucenne does not get killed. At the dock, Hercules and Rune run into Ephiny and her centaur son Xenan; Hercules and Ephiny greet each other warmly. Rune smells Xenan and meets his first centaur. He also finds out that Ephiny is an Amazon and has to be restrained by Hercules. They discuss the outlaw tribe, but Ephiny has never encountered them. Lucenne strings Siri bow for her and they talk about Lucenne's inability to hold a sword without it getting it knocked out of her hand. She feels that it is not in her blood to be an Amazon, but Siri tells her otherwise. Mayem comes by and preaches about the battle. Rune is mad at Hercules for not telling him Ephiny was an Amazon and Hercules tells him that not all Amazons were bad. Rune still wants to kill them all, even though if his sister is still alive, she is one of them. The Amazons attack another village, but Lucenne cannot bring herself to kill someone and gets stabbed from behind. Back in their own village, Lucenne wishes to meet her blood family in the other side. She then dies. After her death, Siri preaches about sacrificing their enemies. Hercules and Rune reach the place where his parents were killed and he has flashbacks. They go to a tavern where people talk about an earlier Amazon attack. They think that they will strike where they are next. The Amazons come and a fight breaks out. Siri goes up against Rune. She is about to kill him, but Hercules stops her and he notices a bird tattooed on her hand. Mayem hisses at Hercules and all the Amazons run away. Hercules tells Rune about the tattoo. Since Rune promised his father that he would take care of his sister, he decides to keep his promise. He says that he will "take care of her", while sharpening a sword. Mayem tells Siri that if is she kills Hercules, then she could grow in power. Siri meets up with Hercules, who catches her arrows. He tells her about Rune and that her parents were killed by Amazons. She agrees to talk to Rune alone. Mayem talks to Siri about when she found her crying from being abandoned by her parents. Rune and Hercules meet up with Siri in the woods, along with a dozen other Amazons who capture the guys. Mayem comes by and punches Hercules in the stomach beacuse she does not like the treaty to get back their land legally. She would rather kill them and take the land by force than do it legally. Siri has Rune by the hair and they talk about what has happened to her. She claims the nation gave her strength, and he is just glad their parents are dead so they cannot see that she has become. She wants to kill him, but cannot. She then questions Mayem about how she came to the nation, but Mayem gets mad. They plan for Hercules' battle to be the fire stake, which is this big grill thing. Hercules fights Mayem and Siri on the grill thing. Mayem says the same line "Die like the dog you are" and Rune realizes that she killed his parents. She loses her balance and falls into the fire. Rune breaks free and attacks Siri but Hercules stops them. Rune takes her to the place their parents died. She remembers the day and the siblings hold hands while Hercules walks away. Disclaimer "The Amazon Hokey-Pokey was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. In fact, this catchy number is now being performed in dance clubs around the country." Gallery File:Prodigal sister 01.jpg|Ephiny and Xenan arrive in Mykonos File:Prodigal sister 02.jpg|Mayam unites her tribe for a fight File:Prodigal sister 06.jpg|Hercules fights in the Fire Stakes File:Prodigal sister 07.jpg|Ruun and Siri face-off File:Prodigal sister 08.jpg|Brother and Sister reunited Background Information * Michael Hurst does not appear in this episode. * Katrina Browne also played Cyane of the Telaquir Amazons, Haleh, Satrina, and Thalassa. * First appearance of Ephiny on . * Only appearance of Xenan on . In typical TV fashion, he has "hyperaged" and is now almost a preteen in spite of being only two or three years old, maybe because centaurs age faster than humans. Links and References Guest Stars * Dean O'Gorman as Ruun * Katrina Browne as Siri * Tina Cleary as Mayam Other Cast * Danielle Cormack as Ephiny * Marama Jackson as Lucenne * Danny Lineham as Johe * John Dybvig as Slave Trader * Mandy McMullin as Refugee * Geoff Clendon as Father * Marcus Brown as Young Ruun * Alana Fletcher as Young Siri * Reece Rodewyk as Xenan * UNCREDITED as Mother References * Xena * Mykonos * Sarna * Thrace * Fire Stakes Season Navigation de:Die verlorene Schwester Category:HTLJ Season 4 episodes